


Red Handed

by orphan_account



Series: Werefox Stiles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Werefox Stiles, but in a cute way, caught out, fic request, stiles has ears and a tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek always leaves Stiles in the morning, so the Sheriff won't catch them. What will happen when he sleeps in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Handed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNanaRyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNanaRyu/gifts).



> as requested, I have written the first half of what I promised. That is, Sheriff Stilinski catching Derek with Stiles. But I decided to make it a little bit cute, rather than a little bit weird and awkward. Cause I value the Stilinski family relationship. Haha :) hope you like it! The lyrics are from the song 'Until I Get Caught Red Handed' by Every Avenue.

_Darling, let the monsters breathe and don't worry what you'll see  
Faces cold, faces dark, we all fall apart_

He has always been careful to leave the house before the Sheriff gets home or wakes up. He knows the man is wildly protective of his son and doesn't trust Derek in the slightest. So whenever Stiles asks Derek to stay the night, he wants to say no, that it's not safe, that they need to sort it out before they do anything rash. But the way Stiles asks him with a sleepy smile, eyes half-shut and eyelashes tangled together, his hands resting heavily on Derek's chest, there's not much the werewolf can do about it. He has only stayed a few times before, but always made sure to make a hasty retreat.

This particular morning, the slight hint of sunlight drifting in between the blinds nudged Derek awake and he listened out for any movement in the house. He heard nothing. The Sheriff was probably still asleep. Stiles was next to him, arms clutching his pillow and legs tangled in the sheets, his back to Derek, breathing slowly. They had fallen asleep together but drifted apart during the night. Stiles explained to Derek the first time he stayed over that he was likely to sleep in strange ways. He described the various sleeping positions as starfish, swastika and crucifix, which was alarmingly accurate. As a result, they didn't worry themselves too much with sleeping romantically beside each other. Their nights usually ended with tug-of-war for the sheets or Derek rearranging Stiles' sleep-heavy limbs to make enough space for himself.

Derek's eyes drifted down Stiles' hairline to his neck to between his shoulderblades and he wanted to kiss him there. But he knew he had to leave. He felt so tired, they had been up so late...

Derek had barely moved when Stiles murmured, "Stay."

"I can't."

Stiles' response was to blindly reach out and latch onto Derek's forearm and tug him back down to the bed, wrapping Derek's arm around his middle and forcing him to cuddle. "Stay," he said again.

Derek resolved to stay until Stiles had fallen back to sleep.

* * *

Derek's plan fell to pieces when he was woken by the sound of the bedroom door opening. It took him a moment to realise what had happened, that he had fallen back to sleep - and he didn't know whether to make a break for the window or crawl further under the covers and pretend like he wasn't there.

The Sheriff had been speaking as he came into the room but his sentence was left unfinished as he looked at Derek and Stiles in bed together. They weren't in the most compromising position a couple might be in when caught out by a parent - they were cuddling. He forced himself to look on the bright side. It wasn't awful. They weren't currently involved in any crude activities. But it was still very, very bad. 

Stiles took a moment to wake and he was groggy and didn't know what was going on. He stared at his father, blinking, before staring down at the hand on his stomach and then up the arm to stare at Derek. He put two and two together. He panicked.

"Oh-okay, this isn't what - I mean - uh - Dad, this is - it's not -"

The Sheriff simply held up his hand and Stiles fell silent. The silence was heavy and made Derek feel clammy. He hadn't felt clammy in years. He wasn't afraid to stare death in the face, to fight huge monsters and supernatural predators, to dodge bullets and break bones. But he was reasonably afraid of his boyfriend's father. With good reason.

When the Sheriff spoke, he spoke slowly. "Stiles, I need a word. Downstairs. Make sure you're - properly dressed."

The blush that blossomed across Stiles' face and neck would have been endearing if they weren't in such a terrible situation. Derek was rigid, barely able to process what had happened, angry at himself for falling asleep, worried about what the Sheriff would do, nervous for Stiles as much as he was for himself.

"Oh my god," Stiles whispered. "What if he makes us break up?"

Derek tried to stay calm. "We could just keep doing this. Y'know. Sneaking around."

"He'd be way more vigilant than before."

"So would I."

Stiles swallowed his anxiety before speaking again. "Alright. Let's just - let's just get it over with."

Getting dressed quickly, they both made their way downstairs and tried to ignore the heavy feeling of awkwardness lingering in the whole house. The Sheriff was leaning against the kitchen bench, waiting patiently. Derek moved to follow Stiles into the room but the Sheriff pointed at the door. 

"Get out, Derek."

"But Dad -"

"No buts, Stiles. I need a word with you in private and I'll not have him in my house under these circumstances."

Derek flinched but didn't argue, simply taking his leave without saying or revealing anything, giving Stiles only one more glance before shutting the door.

* * *

 

Stiles could hardly look his dad in the eye.

"You've always been a liar, Stiles," said his dad quietly. "But I like to believe that every time you've lied to me, it was for a good reason. Like when you didn't tell me about your anxiety until you were hospitalised, didn't tell me about  _werewolves_ until it was threatening people's lives. But this is - this isn't a lie, Stiles. It's a betrayal of trust. I honestly thought that we trusted each other enough to tell the truth in this house."

Stiles nodded.

"Why didn't you feel like you could tell me?"

"I - I dunno. Cause it was Derek. Cause it means I'm - gay, or something."

"Being gay's got nothing to do with it, you can't control who you like," replied the Sheriff. "But I'm disappointed you felt like you had to go behind my back. And I'm upset you didn't feel like you could trust me."

"I do trust you, Dad," Stiles said, speaking up properly. "I really do. But it's not - it's more complicated than that."

"What part of this is so bad that you can't tell me?" asked the Sheriff, getting frustrated. "You're in a relationship, big deal!"

"It's not that," said Stiles, before sighing. "Look, y'know when I got bitten and I told you nothing happened?"

The Sheriff frowned. "What - Stiles, what are you talking about?"

"Something happened, Dad, but it's different. For me." This was all true. Stiles had been bitten by an enemy alpha in a fight, and the others had been extremely worried Stiles would have to leave, to follow the alpha, or Scott would have to kill him to keep Stiles in Beacon Hills. But nothing of the sort happened. For the first few months, there had been no sign of any changes. Until Stiles had turned one night, not in the way any of them expected.

"Stiles, what's going on?"

"I'm a werefox, Dad," he said, feeling his chest tightening. "I - I didn't know how to tell you. And Derek, he's been taking care of me. I didn't know how to tell you about Derek without telling about the fox thing and - it all kinda started building up, I'm sorry -"

Stiles was interrupted by his father pulling him into a tight embrace. Stiles was still for a moment before returning the hug, relaxing slightly.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't want you to look at me differently," said Stiles. "I still want to be the same kid you always had."

"You are," said the Sheriff. "Still as weird and annoying as you ever were."

They shared a smile before the Sheriff stepped back. 

"Okay. This is a lot of information I'll have to mull over at work," he said. "But just so we're straight: next time Derek enters this house, he's coming through the front door, not your bedroom window. He's going to behave like a normal boy who is reasonably terrified yet polite to his boyfriend's father, and he's going to eat dinner with us and talk with us. No more of this running around. And if you ever get into trouble with this - fox business, you can call me. Even if I'm at work. Okay?"

"Okay," said Stiles, slightly taken aback, still in shock that his father was so rational about  _everything_ , not just Derek. 

The Sheriff gave a small smile before patting Stiles on the shoulder. "You're all I got, kid. I have to make sure you're alright. Even if it means I have to put up with your boyfriend."

"The boyfriend isn't as annoying as the tail," said Stiles with a smirk, before walking towards the door.

The Sheriff laughed before he realised Stiles was serious. He frowned, mouth opening and closing before he said, "Tail?"

* * *

As expected, Derek was still outside, leaning on the car. Presumably, he had been listening the whole time. Almost certainly had been, given the smile creeping onto his face.

"That went remarkably well," he said as Stiles strolled up to his car.

"Yeah, better than expected," Stiles replied. "Plus, you'll be allowed to eat dinner here now. That's new."

"If I want greasy microwave meals, I'll get it myself."

"Hey, we make our own food sometimes!"

Derek pulled Stiles' hand, tugging him close to hold him, catching him as he caught his foot on the kerb. Stiles let himself be caught and leaned against Derek's chest, grinning like an idiot. 

Derek kissed him, suddenly feeling elated that he could do so outside of the house, where all the neighbors might see them. It had always been a dangerzone before, because they couldn't let anybody know. Now, it didn't matter. They could do what they liked. They could spend time with each other in the daylight hours. Derek could kiss his boyfriend and hold his hand.

Stiles ruined the slightly romantic moment by saying, "We should totally have sex in the garden."

Derek rolled his eyes. 

"I'm serious. Can you imagine lying in a soft patch of grass and making sweet love to me?"

"Can you imagine the neighbors calling the police because of all the sounds you'll be making?"

"That's all part of the fun, isn't it?"

* * *

 _In the shadows I have stood until I get caught red handed_  
 _You expect, you presume, I expose you the truth_  
 _Can't you see that it's not what it seems?_

 


End file.
